1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stitching ball, and more particularly to a stitching ball with an intermediate construction ball pocket, which can enhance the roundness of the ball without reducing the softness thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional sport stitching ball comprises a spherical outer ball carcass comprising an inner lining layer and an inflatable bladder disposed therein for propping up and supporting the ball carcass after inflation. The ball carcass of the stitching ball comprises a plurality of carcass panels which are made of either leather or synthetic leather such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polyurethane (PU) and sewn edge to edge together. The inflatable bladder is commonly made of rubber because it is durable and is capable of containing high compression air therein.
A conventional method for manufacturing the stitching ball includes the steps of:
(1) Cut each of the carcass panels into a predetermined shape.
(2) Sew the carcass panels edge to edge together to form a ball carcass, wherein one of the edge sections of the ball carcass is remained unsewn to form an inlet opening.
(3) Insert the inflatable bladder into the ball carcass through the inlet opening.
(4) Sew up the inlet opening of the ball carcass to form the stitching ball.
However, the conventional stitching ball has several drawbacks. Since the carcass panels are sewn edge to edge to form the ball carcass, a plurality of connecting edges of the carcass panels are inwardly protruded from the ball carcass such that when the inflatable bladder is inflated, the compression air will press the inflatable bladder outwardly against the interior of the ball carcass. Due to the non-spherical interior shape of the ball carcass, the compression air will irregularly press against the inflatable bladder so as to affect the roundness of the stitching ball.
Moreover, in order to control the softness of the stitching ball, a predetermined pressure of compression air, such as 10-15 psi, is pumped inside the inflatable bladder. When a larger amount of compression air, such as 15-20 psi, is pumped into the inflatable bladder, the stitching ball becomes stiffer. When a lesser amount of compression air, such as 7-8 psi, is pumped into the inflatable bladder, the stitching ball becomes softer. However, when there is insufficient compression air inside the inflatable bladder, the inflatable bladder may not able to pop up and support the ball carcass. When the inflatable bladder is over pressurized, the stitching ball will be stiffer which will highly increase the impact force for the player. Even though the lining layer of the ball carcass is functioned to retain the roundness shape of the stitching ball in a normal condition, the over inflated inflatable bladder will distort the roundness stitching ball into an irregular shape.
Thus, the stress will be created at the connecting edges of the carcass panels of the ball carcass such that the ball carcass will be easily to be worn out at the connecting edges thereof, so as to reduce the durability of the stitching ball. However, it is unreasonable for the players to pick either the roundness or softness features of the stitching ball at the same time since both features are the major concerns of the stitching ball.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a stitching ball constructed with an intermediate construction ball pocket to receive and support the inflatable bladder to form a ball pocket bladder so as to retain and enhance the roundness of the ball without reducing the softness thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stitching ball with an intermediate construction ball pocket, which comprises a durable fabric made ball pocket to receive the inflatable bladder therein so as to provide a true roundness of the inflated inflatable bladder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stitching ball with an intermediate construction ball pocket, wherein the construction ball pocket can reinforce and retain the inflatable bladder in a true roundness shape even though a larger or a lesser compression air is pumped into the inflatable bladder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stitching ball with an intermediate construction ball pocket, wherein the compression air inside the inflatable bladder is evenly pressed against the interior of the ball carcass, so as to minimize the stress created between the connecting edges of the ball carcass and the inflatable bladder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stitching ball with an intermediate construction ball pocket, which can enhance the softness of the stitching ball so as to reduce the impact force for the player. Thus, The ball pocket bladder tolerates more impact on the stitching ball so as to retain the true roundness shape of the stitching ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing the stitching ball with an intermediate construction ball pocket, wherein the manufacturing method does not require expensive machines and involved complicated structure so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the stitching ball incorporating with the construction ball pocket.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a stitching ball strengthened with intermediate construction ball pocket, which comprises:
an inflatable bladder having a valve stem extended therefrom;
a fabric made intermediate construction ball pocket having a receiving cavity for receiving the inflatable bladder therein to form a ball pocket bladder, wherein the construction ball pocket has a valve hole for the valve stem extended to an exterior of the construction ball pocket, and is arranged to retain a true roundness shape of the inflatable bladder after inflation; and
a ball carcass having a stem hole for the valve stem extended therethrough, wherein the ball pocket bladder is disposed within the ball carcass so as to pop up the and support the ball carcass after the inflatable bladder is inflated.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing the ball pocket bladder for stitching ball, which comprises the steps of:
(a) cutting a plurality of ball pocket leaves each having an adhesive ability into a predetermined shape;
(b) integrally bonding the ball pocket leaves together to form the spherical shaped ball pocket by overlapping edge sections of the ball pocket leaves together, wherein one of the ball pocket leaves is remained unattached to form an inlet opening for communicating a receiving cavity of the construction ball pocket with an exterior thereof;
(c) inserting the inflatable bladder into the construction ball pocket through the inlet opening; and
(d) sealing the inlet opening for enclosing the receiving cavity of the construction ball pocket by adhering an additional discrete leaf to cover the inlet opening.